Tanda Tangan
by misorai
Summary: Adrien mengedipkan matanya tidak percaya. Dia menyipitkan netranya, mengira dirinya salah membaca. Namun memang itulah yang tertulis di akhir puisi: "salam, Marinette." / Canon-modified, oneshot, not so romance. Adrinette.


Miraculous Ladybug © Thomas Astruc a.k.a Hawk Daddy a.k.a Papapillon

 **Tanda Tangan**

By misorai

* * *

Hati Adrien mencelos ketika mengingat semua hal yang ia katakan pada Ladybug hari itu. Seharusnya hari itu menjadi hari yang besar, di mana Adrien akhirnya mengungkapkan perasaannya yang telah ia tahan sejak lama. Ketika memasuki kamarnya, ia tidak kaget sama sekali melihat setumpuk surat cinta berserakan di meja sebelah kasurnya. Sudah bertahun-tahun seperti itu, tidak ada yang menarik. Semua hanya mengatakan Adrien tampan, kaya, dan … pokoknya tidak menarik.

Plagg dengan semena-mena mengacak-acak surat-surat tersebut. Dia melemparkan satu surat berbentuk hati berwarna merah ke samping Adrien. Iseng, Adrien membukanya dan terkejut melihat isinya yang merupakan—"Tunggu! Seseorang menjawab puisiku!" Adrien segera duduk dengan wajah terheran. "Tetapi bukankah aku membuangnya …?" Adrien membaca isi surat tersebut.

" _Your hair is golden,your eyes green iridescent,_

 _when I look at you, I would like to share your dreams and your thoughts._

 _Yes, I want to be your Valentine, we'll be good together,_

 _I will love you forever, my heart is yours."_ (*)

Adrien terpana dengan kalimat-kalimat yang tertulis di sana. Tidak seperti isi surat cinta lain yang diterimanya, yang kebanyakan para gadis penggemarnya, entah untuk alasan apa Adrien merasa surat cinta ini ditulis oleh gadis berperasaan murni. Ia segera melihat bagian belakang surat tersebut, terlihat tanda tangan beserta nama jelas penulis. Marinette.

Adrien mengedipkan matanya tidak percaya. Dia menyipitkan netranya, mengira dirinya salah membaca. Namun memang itulah yang tertulis di akhir puisi: " _salam, Marinette._ "

"Marinette? Teman sekelasmu bukan?" Rupanya Plagg ikut membaca.

"Ya … dia teman sekelasku?" Adrien bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri karena dirinya pun tidak yakin. Hatinya bingung sekaligus bimbang. Bingung, karena ia dan Marinette tidak terlalu dekat. Adrien selalu berusaha ramah kepada semua orang, termasuk Marinette, tetapi kedekatannya pada Marinette tidak jauh berbeda seperti kedekatannya pada teman-teman sekelasnya yang lain.

Ia juga bimbang, kalau benar Marinette yang mengirimnya puisi ini adalah Marinette yang _itu_ , apa yang harus dikatakannya esok hari ketika bertemu dengan gadis pintar tersebut? Adrien tiba-tiba merasa malu. Ia bahkan tidak tahu apakah dirinya sanggup bertemu Marinette setelah ini.

Mengapa Adrien begitu peduli?

"Apa? Jangan bilang kau begitu mudah pindah hati dari Ladybug ke gadis pemalu itu," ejek Plagg. "Omong-omong, aku mau keju lagi."

* * *

Marinette, kelelahan setelah sekali lagi menyelamatkan kota, ingin sekali tertidur di kasurnya dan melupakan segala hal yang tidak menyenangkan—seperti yang dilakukannya dengan Chat Noir tadi siang—oh tidak. Marinette tidak akan menganggap hal itu nyata. Itu mimpi. M.I.M.P.I.

Andaikan dunia bisa sesederhana itu.

"Alyaaaaa!" rengek Marinette pada telepon yang tersambung pada sahabatnya. "Bagaimana kalau Adrien benar-benar membaca puisiku?"

Terdengar suara Alya mengembuskan napas. " _Kau sendiri yang tadi begitu percaya diri akan mengungkapkan perasaanmu. Kemana kepercayaan diri itu sekarang?_ "

"I-itu sudah lama berlalu."

" _Baru dua jam, Marinette!_ " Alya terdengar lelah. " _Lagipula justru bagus kalau Adrien membaca suratmu. Mungkin saja dengan itu Adrien bisa balik menyukaimu._ "

Marinette tersenyum tipis. "Aku tidak akan berani bertemu dengannya lagi besok. Dan besoknya. Dan besoknya. Dan besoknya besoknya besoknyaaaa. Uh, kurasa aku harus melupakan surat it—"

" _KENAPA?_ " Alya memotong omongan Marinette dengan keras, membuat Marinette harus menjauhkan teleponnya dari telinga.

"Kenapa? Yah—"

" _Kita bahkan belum tahu bagaimana reaksi Adrien. Rileks! Adrien juga tidak akan seperti Chloe yang menolak mentah-mentah dengan mempermalukan di hadapan semua orang._ "

Marinette beruntung memiliki sahabat seperti Alya, bukan? Setelahnya mereka berbincang-bincang sebentar sebelum salam perpisahan. Marinette berguling di kasurnya. Tangannya sedikit bergemetar. Ini bahkan lebih menegangkan daripada mengalahkan _akuma_ yang menyerang kota.

* * *

 _Limousine_ berjalan mendekati sekolah di pinggir kota. Pada awalnya murid-murid di sana terkagum-kagum melihat mobil mewah tersebut memasuki sekolah, tetapi lama kelamaan mereka sudah terbiasa. Seorang anak lelaki berambut pirang keluar dari mobil milik orang kaya tersebut. Adrien, tentu saja. Melihat sahabatnya, Nino, sedang menaiki tangga sekolah. Adrien memanggilnya untuk berjalan bersama. Ketika Adrien sudah bersebalahan dengan Nino, Adrien segera mengangkat topik yang sudah mengganggu pikirannya sejak kemarin.

"Aku mendapat puisi cinta kemarin," terang Adrien.

Nino tampak tidak tertarik. "Oh ya, tentu saja. Berapa tumpuk?"

"Dari Marinette."

"Hanya satu? Aneh."

Adrien semakin gatal. "Bukan itu masalahnya," desisnya kesal. "Maksudku, kenapa Marinette mengirimnya padaku?" Nino memberi pandangan kau-ini-buta-atau-apa? pada Adrien yang hanya menaikkan alis. "Apa?"

"Aku tahu kau tidak peka pada hal-hal romansa, tapi aku tidak tahu kau tidak sepeka itu." Nino tertawa.

Adrien terdiam.

"Jangan-jangan kau hanya membaca surat Marinette? _Man_ , aku tidak tahu kau memerhatikan dia."

Adrien tiba-tiba merasa gugup. "Kebetulan suratnya jatuh ke sampingku."

"Karena kau sudah terlanjur membacanya, kau tahu kan kau harus menemuinya secepat mungkin?" kata Nino, setengah jahil setengah serius.

"Aku tahu … tapi tidak secepat mungkin." Adrien menggaruk kepalanya. "Kalau kau jadi aku, memangnya kau akan sanggup segera mendatangi perempuan yang memberimu surat cinta?"

* * *

"Adrien tidak mengatakan apa-apa, Alya! Tidak satu kata pun! Tidak sekadar 'selamat pagi' atau 'hai, Marinette'! Dia pasti marah padaku, Alya!"

Saat itu mereka berdua sedang di kamar Marinette. Marinette sedang duduk bersila di kasurnya dan memeluk bantalnya panik, sedang Alya duduk di samping Marinette, menggelengkan kepalanya tidak sabar.

Alya mencoba menganalisis keadaan, "Mungkin Adrien tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa."

"Sudah tiga hari, Alya!" Marinette kehilangan ketenangannya. "Oh tidak, seharusnya aku tidak menuliskan namaku di puisi itu! Biarkan saja ia tidak tahu siapa yang mengirimnya. Sama seperti hadiah ulang tahunnya waktu itu."

"Dan membiarkan Adrien mengira orang lain yang mengirimnya?" Alya memutar mata. "Adrien mengira hadiah yang kau beri dari ayahnya, bagaimana kalau dia mengira puisi itu dari Chloe?"

Marinette memberikan pandangan mengerikan kepada Alya. Alisnya berkerut, matanya melotot, dan terdapat aura gelap yang mengelilinginya. Alya hanya terkekeh sembari menghindari tatapan Marinette. Alya mengibaskan tangannya, berusaha menenangkan Marinette. "T-Tenang, Marinette. Tentu saja Adrien tidak akan mengira puisi itu dari Chloe."

Marinette kembali memasang wajahnya yang biasa. Malah, dia tampak berpikir serius. Alya merasa dia tahu apa yang Marinette pikirkan.

"Aku akan melupakan surat itu, Alya." Jawaban Marinette sesuai dugaan Alya.

"Aku akan mendukung apa pun keputusanmu. Hanya saja, bagaimana kalau kamu menunggu lagi?"

Marinette menggeleng. "Adrien pasti mendapat banyak surat cinta. Aku salah satunya. Apa susahnya bagi seorang Adrien, seorang model, terkenal, dan sebagainya, hanya untuk menjawab suratku yang tidak berharga?"

"Mari—"

"Sudahlah Alya. Aku sudah memutuskan akan melupakan surat itu. Jadi jangan dibahas lagi, oke? Bagaimana kalau kita menonton di bioskop besok? Mumpung besok hari Sabtu!"

Alya memutuskan untuk tidak mengomentari perihal surat Marinette. Jika Marinette sudah memutuskan sesuatu, ia akan benar-benar serius menjalankannya. Mungkin melupakan surat itu memang hal terbaik. "Oh tentu saja. Aku sedang tidak ada kerjaan di rumah."

Esok dan esok harinya, Marinette sudah benar-benar lupa perihal surat terebut berkat bantuan Alya dan kemauan kerasnya.

* * *

 _Hari Selasa._

"Marinette?"

Tubuh Marinette menegang mendengar suara yang otaknya sudah sangat hapal di belakang tubuhnya. Marinette segera memutar tubuhnya dan gelagapan, "A-Adrien. Selamat pagi."

Adrien tersenyum sopan. Meskipun terlihat gugup, Adrien berusaha untuk menutupinya. Adrien sudah mengumpulkan keberanian selama seminggu, rasanya sangat tidak jantan—tunggu, apa barusan Adrien menggunakan kata 'jantan'?—jika membuat Marinette menunggunya lebih lama. Adrien bahkan sudah membuat kalimat-kalimat yang akan diucapkannya. Adrien harus secara tegas mengatakan perasaannya pada Marinette mungkin tidak seperti perasaan gadis berkucir dua itu kepadanya.

Tunggu, apa Adrien baru saja menggunakan kata 'mungkin'?

Adrien berdeham kecil. "Aku mau berbicara sebentar," ujar Adrien. "mengenai surat yang kamu kirim minggu lalu."

Adrien terkejut melihat Marinette tidak beraksi apa-apa.

"Surat apa?" Spontan Marinette menjawab.

Susunan kalimat yang sudah dengan indah dipikirkan Adrien semalaman membuyar dari otaknya. Muka Adrien tiba-tiba memucat. Dengan cepat ia berkata, "Oh, mungkin salah orang. Maaf mengganggu pagimu, Marinette!" dan ia pergi menyusul Nino yang sudah duduk di kelas. Sekilas ia mendengar Marinette berkata heran, "Mengganggu pagi?"

"Aku hanya akan menganggap semua ini tidak pernah terjadi," tegas Adrien kepada Nino yang tidak mengerti sedikit pun dari gelagat Adrien. Nino mengangkat bahu tidak peduli.

Selama pelajaran berlangsung, bisa dikatakan Adrien tidak bisa fokus. Puisi yang dituliskan Marinette terasa begitu tulus, tetapi Marinette telah melupakannya hanya dalam waktu satu minggu. Apa Marinette tidak benar-benar serius menulisnya? Apa Marinette berniat mempermalukannya? Adrien menggeleng. Marinette bukan orang seperti itu. Atau apakah ada perempuan lain yang bernama Marinette selain Marinette Dupain-Cheng yang satu kelas dengannya? Seingat Adrien tidak ada. Kalau begitu, apakah Marinette sudha tidak menyukai Adrien lagi? Ataukah Marinette benar-benar pernah menyukai Adrien?

Tunggu. Kenapa Adrien begitu peduli mengenai perasaan Marinette padanya?

Adrien mengacak rambutnya. Ia menggunakan kata 'jantan', 'mungkin', berpikir tidak penting mengenai perasaan teman dekatnya di kelas. Adrien mungkin lelah dengan semua pekerjaannya sebagai Chat Noir.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tamat.**

 _Author's note_

 _*) MAAF YA AKU MALES NERJEMAHIN HAHAHAHAHAHHAHA *dibuang*_

 _ **This story was based from a tumblr-user**_ **cacatuasulphureacitrinocristata** _ **'s headcanon**. You can go check her tumblr if you don't believe me ;) and for Caca: thank you very much for answering my ask and gave me permission to write fanfic from you hc ^^ I'm sorry I'm not fluent in English (especially grammar. you can see it now.) so I can't translate this fanfic for you._

 _Yah bisi gak ngertieun. Cerita ini diambil dari analisis(?) pengguna tumblr yang di atas. Aku pertama punya ide fanfic ini gara-gara sebel Marinette lupa nanda tanganin lagi, terus nanya ke Caca, yang lebih kenal fandom ini daripada aku, 'gimana kalo Marinette nanda tanganin suratnya?' dan dia jawab panjaaaang banget haha. Aku minta izin ke dia untuk pake ide dia dan dibolehin. Gitu. ^^_

 _Terima kasih sudah membaca! Jangan lupa kritik dan saran!_

 _Salam,_

 _misorai_


End file.
